Detective R's New Case
by YakuzaSho
Summary: R's newest case seems awfully familiar, like a case L solved in Los Angeles. R's son may even know who the killer might be...


**R's New Case**

(R)

Where does all the time go? I can't believe that my son, Law, is seventeen. Kita, on good behavior, comes for visits sometimes, and on one such visit, we conceived another child, this one was a girl, twelve years her brother's junior, Sara. It's been tough raising the arguing pair, and still do my job, but I somehow find a way. There were several interesting cases throughout the world I could have worked on, but I found a missing persons' case that seemed to catch my attention and the attention of L too.

"I get the feeling those people might be found dead," I said.

"What are you talking about, Daddy?" Sara asked.

"He's talking about the case he's about to work on, Stupid," Law said.

"Stop calling me stupid! You're a big jerk, Law!" Sara cried.

"Well, what do you expect?! I was an only child for twelve years, then you were born! You call me a jerk, well, you're a brat!" Law yelled.

"Quiet you two!" I'm trying to think!" I yelled back. "Lawliet Kenji Rokuro, you should be mature enough not to fight with your sister. Sara, although he's wrong to call you stupid, don't call him names. It just puts you at his level," I said.

"Very well handled," L said.

(Lawliet)

I was at school with my friends before class. I'd gotten pretty popular, partly because I'm smart, like my father, and do well in school, partly because of the huge kidnapping I had gotten caught in when I was seven, and partly because I had good people skills. It was also a good indicator that I might be popular because I'm good friends with Princess Samantha, who I'd befriended when we'd been kidnapped. She transferred to our school not long after our ordeal. Strangely enough though, my best friend is quite opposite than me in some ways, he was smart, no one bullied him, but they didn't pay any attention to him either. He was quiet, and didn't have many friends other than me, but we understood each other better than most understood us. He lived on his own, I don't know how he managed that, but he does fine, and his name is Rue Rasakii. Anyway, he was with the princess, myself, and two of my other friends, not talking much, in fact, it felt like something was wrong with him. One by one, everyone went to class until only Rue and I remained.

"What's wrong Rue? You don't seem yourself today?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I'd better get to class," he said.

(R)

The kids were at school, and I was reviewing the missing persons' case when Batoumu alerted me about the uncovering of one of the missing people's bodies. Lan Whitefeather, age 47.

"Our missing person case has become murder," L said.

"So what do we do to find the killer?" I asked.

"Ask if there is anything unusual about the body or something?" he asked.

"Patch me through to the officer on the scene," I said.

"Yes Sir," Batoumu said.

""Officer Gentri. What would you like to know R?"

"Tell me everything."

"It appears that even though the man was missing for days, he was killed at the scene and there are tons of those straw dolls that remind me of the Blair Witch project dolls made of sticks!" he said.

"Straw dolls? How many?" I asked.

He paused, counting them, "Ten of them."

"This sounds very familiar to me we'd better continue to watch this case," L said.

(KILLER)

I felt the lifespan of another growing weaker. I could tell their life would end soon. I took them with me until I could figure out what to do. I was glad to catch them before anything could have happened. Finally, I did what I had to.

(R)

"What?! Another, this quickly? Which one of the missing was it?" I asked

"This person hasn't been missing long, the parents of the teen reported her missing a few hours ago, and she was missing only an hour after school at that time. Her name was Snowe Willis, I'll send you the pictures of the scene taken before we processed it," Gentri said.

"Please do," I said.

(HARRIS)

R told me to go down to Renata Queback's house, to see if anything more might be missing, anything that might be not be ordinary. I had no idea what he meant or what to look for. I looked through everything, as ridiculous as that sounds, and came across a pattern. A package of empty cookies in one cupboard, an empty bag of sugar in another, in the pantry several empty sweets packages, and in the fridge, an empty frosting container, and a glob of strawberry jam where possibly an empty jar should have been but wasn't. After I figured that might be the clue, and taking a quick look in other parts of the house is when I went into the bedroom and turned on the light to see a horrific scene, I wish I hadn't seen!

"R, Renata's here... She's dead. That's not all, all the sweets in her house are gone. The only evidence of her having them is empty packages just exactly where you expect to find packages of sweets with things inside, but that's still not all, I think the killer really likes strawberry jam. I found a bit in the bottom of the fridge and the jar was nowhere to be found," I said.

"Hmm... I'll have the police there in a few minutes," was all he said.

(R)

"That sounds like something I heard Naomi Misori talk about. The strawberry jam thing, I mean," L said.

"Yes, I want to see what the next clue is, he's taunting us all by leaving the dolls and names of his next victims. I loathe being insulted like that!" I said.

"Yes, we're more alike than I previously thought," L said.

The first victim, a man. Cause of death was due to blood loss from a severed arm and leg. The killer didn't bother with killing the victims and then dumping them somewhere, he killed them right at the site that they were found. This victim only had the dolls made of straw, ten of them, by his body. The second victim, a sixteen year old girl. Cause of death, blunt force trauma by a baseball bat driven into the skull... repeatedly. The next victim's name written in code, in the second victim's blood. Nine dolls by victim two's body. Then all the evidence and photos of the third victim were sent to me. The third victim, age 32, was killed right in her own home. Cause of death, strangulation, the rope used, still around her neck, then she was stabbed and her blood was used to show the code for the name of the next victim. I could see that this code was a different code than he used the last time, (maybe he wasn't trying to insult my intelligence after all). All victims were drugged and aware of what the killer was doing to them, yet because of the drug's paralyzing effect, were unable to scream or even fight back, eight dolls surrounded the third victim's body, and a piece of evidence that made the crime even more bold and disgusting than the deaths before, the killer even raped the victim. Of course he did so with a condom, so he would still not be revealed. I got right on cracking the code.

(LAW)

"Since your father's busy and your sister is staying at a friend's you want to come over for a few hours?" Rue asked me.

"Sure. I don't think I've been out to your house before. Remind me again how you came to live on your own," I said.

"As you know, I sense things many people don't, I felt that they would die, my parents, I didn't know how, but knew it would happen. I was thirteen when the accident happened in front of me, my mother died instantly, but two days later my father joined her. I went to live with my mom's sister and her family for awhile, but they just couldn't understand the torment I was dealing with, and had me institutionalized. I stayed there two weeks before they released me, telling my aunt that my behavior was normal for a person who had seen what I had, but they didn't want me, they didn't want to try to understand me. So, I was placed in my first foster home, they actually tried to help, they tried to understand, but they also couldn't deal with me, and I was placed somewhere else. It happened that way for two years. Finally having enough of being passed around I went through emancipation procedures, thus, I'm on my own," he said.

"I've had it pretty good compared to you," I replied, as we arrived at his house. He let us in, and showed me around. I saw he had many straw dolls, those just like the Japanese straw dolls that Dad spoke about in the case he's trying to solve. "What are these?" I asked.

"I make them and sell them too, it's what I do to make a living and put myself through school. I'm good with metal too, I make earrings with it! I sell the earrings I make too, and sometimes work at the grocery store. I do it all to pay the bills," he said.

"Do you realize that the murderer uses dolls like these in his killings?!" I asked.

"Yes, I heard about it on the news. I have a few customers that buy a bunch of dolls from me at a time," he said. "If you want to check them out for your father, you're welcome to come with me when I go to sell this batch tomorrow."

"Sure. It might help the investigation," I said.

(RUE)

We talked a while and I showed him the earrings I made. He went over to my fridge, and grabbed us both some pop, because I told him to go ahead.

"Wow, you have a lot of sweets and pop in there," he said.

"I'm addicted," I said.

"Really?"

"No, not really. I don't know, I've just been craving sweet things lately."

Then we talked about what time we'd meet up tomorrow to sell my things, finally he left and I walked part way to his place with him.

(LAW)

"Dad, could I talk to you a minute?" I asked.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"There's something bothering me. A friend of mine makes dolls just like the ones in the murder case you're on. He told me that a few of his customers buy a bunch of dolls from him, and thinks that one of them maybe the killer. I want to accompany him and check it out, but I won't go if you think it's too dangerous."

"I think it is a little risky, but go for it, this way we may get a lead."

So there I was. It wasn't too interesting at first, just a few people buying a few things.

"Hello Rue, still hard at it, huh?" a woman asked as she bought a pair of heart shaped earrings, and a bunch of dolls.

"Yes, this batch should help get some groceries in the house, Mrs. Anders. I thank you for your support," Rue said.

"I like helping you, it was terrible to lose your parents that way, I bet they would have wanted me to do what I could to help," she replied.

I was unable to pay attention to the rest of their conversation, because a man approached our stand, and I felt bad vibes about the man, really bad ones. It wasn't just the frown upon his face or the shifty look in his eye that labeled him as bad news, I don't know what it was, but I thought he could be the one. I watched him carefully, and as I suspected he bought quite a bit of those dolls, I was pretty sure he was the killer.

"His name is Bronson Blackhouse, I saw the way you were eying him. I think he may be the killer too," Rue said after the man left.

(R)

Law told me about a man he'd met with his friend. He told me he thought the man may be the killer, and told his name. I assigned Detective Barry to watch over the man. In the mean time, Harris was investigating the latest name the killer revealed. We were grasping at straws, trying to prevent him killing again, and it seemed to be a losing battle. He always seemed one step ahead. Did the killer know when we'd make a move? Or is it something else?

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harris, what is it?"

"He struck again, Sir."

Kem Helpeckrac was the fourth victim, with seven dolls by his body. He appeared to have died due to blood loss from being impaled in different parts of his body, by sharpened sticks. This killer was sick, and should be behind bars the rest of his life! I needed to find a way to end this battle!

(BARRY)

"R, the suspect didn't do anything very suspicious until he walked into a building with a handful of those dolls and came out empty handed," I said.

"Even that doesn't mean anything. Just be careful out there now, because I'm 98% sure I cracked the new code right, and according to that line of reasoning, Strawworth Barry, that's you, will be the killer's next victim," R said.

(LAW)

I could not believe my eyes! I'd been on another visit to Rue's house, and inside a half an hour of being there, he'd eaten a whole package of moon pies, and a whole jar of strawberry jam, which is not the kind of thing he'd normally do. When we headed home, we happened to pass by one of those detectives who worked with my father. We said hello to him, and headed the rest of the way back home.

"See you in school, Law," Rue said and waved at the door.

(BARRY)

I hadn't seen it coming and wish I would have. Suddenly, I was knocked out. When I came to, I was paralyzed and I could only move my eyes. I moved them toward the direction I heard arguing come from. I saw the two young men arguing.

"I told you to stay put! Had that man been anyone else and caught you, where would I go to find drugs like these?! I need those drugs for my fun! It isn't any fun if my victims sleep soundly while I kill them, and it's not fun if they are able to scream either!" yelled one of them.

"I supply you with the material to make those stupid dolls, I supply you with the drugs to do your sick hobby, and I help you pay your rent and this is the thanks I get?!" the other man yelled back.

I saw the second man was Bronson Blackhouse, the man I was tailing.

"I was going to be nice and let you die however Death saw fit, but you're begging for it here. I guess I'll oblige you," the young killer said. And, he was much too fast, and Bronson was only able to let out a small cry of shock before he sank to the ground... dead.

"You're awake, good. Did you say your prayers? Because you're about to meet your Maker," he said as he approached me. I recognized the killer now, but now was too late... He laughed as he stood over me.

(KILLER)

I took my time with the cop, and enjoyed the pain in his eyes and sounds he made before Death took him. I stood there feeling so alive and I then left for home and washed up after leaving another game clue.

(SAMMY)

"What's up, Law? Why aren't you hanging out with Rue much?" I asked.

"Can't. He hangs out with his new girlfriend more often now. Besides he's acting so strangely now too. I just don't know what to do."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I think he may be the murderer."

"You should tell your father as soon as you can."

"I will."

(RUE)

We lay there in bed, side by side.

"I love you Brina. I would die for you," I said.

"I know you would. I love you too. Now that I know all about you, I'd die for you too."

"Only two more and if they don't catch me, then I'll take a break and try a different style!"

"What was it like when you killed my father?"

"Bronson Blackhouse was a dealer and a conman, his lifespan would have ended if I hadn't taken it. I imagine he would have met with an accident or a bullet if it weren't for me, but I made it quick and nearly painless. I don't enjoy that as much as my drawn out killings. I love to watch my victims reaction."

"I see. I wondered what it would be like. People say killing is wrong and that you're supposed to be sad when someone dies, but all my life, I never felt what I'm told I should feel. Next time, let me help. I'll do whatever you say."

I smiled, I thought right when choosing her to be my partner. "Okay. You can help me," I said.

(R)

I checked immediately into the new lead Law gave us. His reasons for thinking so, seemed to match what we knew of the killer. Law could make for a good investigator yet. When I looked into this person's past, I learned his true name and that his grandfather was an infamous killer too. Everything fit it had to be the right one this time.

(RUE)

Brina really was perfect for me, I felt a connection from the first time I saw her at her father's funeral. I saw her at school before, but I don't really know what made things different. Anyway, she did well for her first kill, I hardly had to direct her at all. She said it was really the first time she felt alive. I let her come with as I chose the last victim. I had no doubt the police would find us this time. Law probably told them all they wanted to know. I felt he must have figured it out. He's a smart kid, but he may just come to my way of thinking yet, it's my hope that he does, he's Kira's son after all. I put my plan to work, it was going to be a great last showdown!

"Are sure we won't be killed," Brina asked.

"No, we won't be killed. I felt your lifespan, you won't die yet. There's something else I have to tell you, every time I'm alone with you lately, I feel the presence of another. We're having a baby, so, I promise not to die until I've seen our baby with my own eyes. Besides, none of those nitwits on our case will let us or the evidence burn up."

(LAW)

I said I would go in first to get them to give themselves up.

"Hold it right there Law. You take another step, and this place goes up in flames!"

"Rue, don't be stupid! You're already caught, just give up, they'll give you a lighter sentence if you do."

At last the others sneaked in and arrested them.

(RUE)

Months had passed. The trial, the sentencing, the whole boring charade was finally over. As I sat and waited for any word about Brina or our baby, I heard Law's shuffling steps coming to my cell. A guard let him in to see me. Law seemed upset about something, partially about me and what I did, anyone with half a brain would know that much, I had lied to and betrayed him, and for that, I was sorry.

"Did you get in a fight with your sister again?" I asked. "You know, you really should appreciate the time you have with her. I almost had a brother or sister twice in my life, the first time Mother miscarried, the second time was at about the same time my parents were supposed to die. Your sister, like my parents, doesn't have a long life ahead of her. Please don't fight with her."

"You're the last one I need to hear that from. Tell me why you did such horrible things!"

"I don't know. I felt a need to know my grandfather, my father never spoke of him, and he died before I was born. I found out all sorts of things about him in my research, but it wasn't enough. I decided to know him, I would have to think like him, and that developed into, to think like him, I'll have to kill. Thanks to all of that, I understand myself better, I understand my grandfather better too. Power like that is an awful thing, but it's the ability to know when a person will die and be powerless to do anything about it that's really frustrating. I think that's why he started killing, he wanted to get away from the guilt of knowing and being a victim, by using his knowledge to pick his victims. I'm sorry. I truly am sorry for everything," I said.

"Okay, but the way you acted so bored in court, no one else would believe it."

"You do, and that's all that matters to me.'


End file.
